Soarin/Galeria
Primeira Temporada O Convite Extra The Wonderbolts Flying S01E03.png The Wonderbolts S01E03.png The Wonderbolts in shock S01E03.png The Wonderbolts.png Rainbow Dash's fantasy with the wonderbolts S1E3.png Rainbow Dash-Wonderbolts hoofshake S1E03.png Rainbow Dash as a Wonderbolt S1E03.png Arco-Íris Supersônico Wonderbolts making an appearance S1E16.png The Wonderbolts S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Fireworks S01E16.png The Wonderbolts Spectating S01E16.png The Wonderbolts ready to rescue S01E16.png Wonderbolts nearing Rarity during rescue S1E16.png Soarin' trying to rescue Rarity S01E16.png Soarin is hit S1E16.png Wonderbolts need to be rescued S1E16.png Rainbow flies down to save Rarity S1E16.png Rainbow saving Rarity and the Wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow flies parallel to ground S1E16.png Rainbow Dash with Rarity and the wonderbolts S1E16.png Rainbow bringing Rarity and Wonderbolts to arena S1E16.png The Wonderbolts show up S1E16.png Spitfire thanks Dash on behalf of Wonderbolts S1E16.png A Melhor Noite de Todas Princess Celestia's hall S1E26.png Soarin' approaches Applejack's stand S1E26.png Soarin' orders a pie S1E26.png Wonderbolts VIP section S1E26.png Spitfire with Soarin' S01E26.png Soarin' lets go of pie S1E26.png Soarin' "My pie!" S1E26.png Rainbow Dash saves pie S1E26.png Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Soarin' with his pie S1E26.png Soarin' eating pie S1E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Soarin' and Spitfire at the gala S1E26.png The Wonderbolts Talking S01E26.png Rainbow Dash amuses Soarin' and Spitfire S1E26.png The Wonderbolts are taken away S1E26.png Wonderbolts photoshoot S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Segunda Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite The Wonderbolts prepare to race S2E09.png Soarin finishing race S2E9.png Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Soarin' and Rainbow Dash S02E26.png Quarta Temporada A Queda de Rainbow Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png The Wonderbolts arrive on the field S4E10.png Rainbow meets the Wonderbolts S4E10.png Soarin 'some real competition here!' S4E10.png Spitfire, Soarin and Rainbow sees Fleetfoot walking away S4E10.png Rainbow sees the Wonderbolts walking away S4E10.png Soarin is flying S4E10.png Soarin flying through ring S4E10.png Soarin flying S4E10.png Soarin sees something S4E10.png Soarin' hits hoop S04E10.png Soarin' falling down S04E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Soarin falling down S4E10.png Rainbow rescues Soarin S4E10.png Rainbow 'Gotcha!' S4E10.png Rainbow and Soarin on the ground S4E10.png Rainbow sees Soarin now with broken wing S4E10.png Ponies cheering S4E10.png Fluttershy 'Are you okay' S4E10.png Fluttershy sees Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png Soarin with broken wing S4E10.png The ambulance coming S4E10.png Soarin getting onto the ambulance S4E10.png Soarin 'You're the best, Rainbow Dash' S4E10.png Rainbow 'about how great I am' S4E10.png Soarin in the adjacent bed S4E10.png Rainbow Dash and Soarin in hospital beds S4E10.png Soarin just keeping his wing warm S4E10.png Soarin growing suspicious S4E10.png Soarin "we're all out of luck" S4E10.png Soarin under the bedsheets S4E10.png Rainbow Dash and Soarin walking proud S4E10.png Rainbow Dash "I feel great because" S4E10.png Rainbow Dash tells the truth S4E10.png Ponyville team cheers for Rainbow S4E10.png Soarin angry with crossed hooves S4E10.png Soarin happy again S4E10.png Soarin flies into the sky S4E10.png Fleetfoot flies through clouds S4E10.png Fleetfoot and Spitfire hoof-bump S4E10.png Soarin cheers Ponyville team on S4E10.png Rainbow crosses the finish line S4E10.png Wonderbolts cheering for Ponyville S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Jogos de Equestria The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png All Equestria Games participants back S04E24.png All Equestria Games participants front S04E24.png Teams on the field for the aerial relay S4E24.png The Equestria Games aerial relay S4E24.png The first leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Horseshoe batons trade hooves S4E24.png The third leg of the aerial relay S4E24.png Fluttershy hands horseshoe to Rainbow Dash S4E24.png Rainbow Dash takes off S4E24.png Teams at the aerial relay medal ceremony S4E24.png Shining Armor announcing the anthem S4E24.png Spike "shall do the honor of singing" S4E24.png Stadium crowd cheering for Spike to sing S4E24.png Stadium field distance shot S4E24.png Shining Armor in the spotlight S4E24.png Spike making a realization S4E24.png Shining Armor "they only play the anthem for the winner" S4E24.png Spike with spotlight pointing onto him S4E24.png Wonderbolts cringing at Spike's singing S4E24.png All stadium eyes on Spike S4E24.png Spike posing at the end of the song S4E24.png Stadium crowd stricken with silence S4E24.png Pegasi hearing Spike S4E24.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Wonderbolts and Pegasi flying toward Tirek S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Pegasi powerless on the ground S4E25.png O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 Fluttershy and Rainbow returning Pegasi magic S4E26.png The Wonderbolts able to fly S4E26.png Wonderbolts in Let the Rainbow Remind You S4E26.png Wonderbolts flying down to Cloudsdale S4E26.png Quinta Temporada Festa Estragada A party S5E11.png Rarity Investigates! Wonderbolts queue up to get their plates S5E15.png Wind Rider approaches the food tables S5E15.png Ponies watching the aerial display S5E15.png Rarity and Rainbow smiling S5E15.png Soarin chimes in S5E15.png Soarin informing Rainbow of Spitfire's apparent situation S5E15.png Rainbow hopes Spitfire's mom is okay S5E15.png Soarin points at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow hears Soarin S5E15.png Soarin yes S5E15.png Rainbow salutes S5E15.png Rainbow flies up excited S5E15.png Rainbow "This is the best thing ever!" S5E15.png Soarin tries to call Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Rarity shushes Soarin S5E15.png Rarity "Let her have this, darling" S5E15.png Soarin sees Stormy Flare S5E15.png Soarin and other Wonderbolts see Stormy Flare S5E15.png Stormy "But I do know I didn't send my daughter a note" S5E15.png Misty Fly "Who would do such a thing?" S5E15.png Soarin "Somepony who wanted her out of the show" S5E15.png Soarin and Misty Fly sees Rainbow S5E15.png Wind Rider "so they could take her spot" S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow face-to-face with the other Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare S5E15.png Soarin "told me she had to go see her mom at around midnight" S5E15.png Rainbow's dream S5E15.png The Wonderbolts whispering to each other S5E15.png Soarin "if you can prove that somepony else is behind Spitfire's disappearance" S5E15.png Soarin "then you can still fly with us" S5E15.png Soarin tells Misty Fly and Blaze to find Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin "if you sent that letter" S5E15.png Soarin "the bylaws are clear" S5E15.png Soarin "but to ban you from the Wonderbolts forever" S5E15.png Rainbow "I understand" S5E15.png Wonderbolts see Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "the scene of the crime!" S5E15.png Pillar transition S5E15.png Blaze "Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!" S5E15.png Soarin looks at Fleetfoot S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare listening S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png The Wonderbolts and Stormy Flare shocked S5E15.png Wind Rider "you don't believe a word of this, right?" S5E15.png Wind Rider "Fine!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "You caught me!" S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity "you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!" S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Wind Rider "my record could be preserved" S5E15.png Soarin "Wonderbolts look out for each other!" S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Soarin "to make it there and back" S5E15.png Soarin 'we need you to fly in Spitfire's place!' S5E15.png Soarin "But you'll never make it in time!" S5E15.png Ponies waiting S5E15.png Soarin "Spitfire, you're back!" S5E15.png Spitfire "I wouldn't have" S5E15.png Soarin and Stormy Flare looking at Spitfire S5E15.png Spitfire "Not anymore" S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Soarin asks Rainbow if she wants to fly with them S5E15.png Soarin, Spitfire, and Rarity watches Rainbow dancing S5E15.png Soarin, Rarity, and Rainbow leaving S5E15.png The Wonderbolts flying as the screen is black-and-white S5E15.png Wonderbolts flying in the aerial display S5E15.png The Wonderbolts forming an aerial flower S5E15.png Mercadorias Canterlot Wedding Wallpaper 1.jpg Equestria Games torch S4E24.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens